Right Beside You
by chimchimni
Summary: Last night, she spent the night with someone else because she knew he was spending it with some blonde cheerio.
1. Chapter 1

She takes a deep breath before she walks through the halls of her version of hell. It's to no surprise she's greeted with the sight of him with a girl pressed against the lockers.

She blinks away the hurt and turns to her own locker, determined not to spend more time deliberating on what she can't have.

"Hobbit," A voice calls out to her. "Was that Frankenteen I saw, giving you that doped up version of a love sick smile?"

"Hello, Santana." She gives her friend one of her best show smiles, after all, no boy, however she loved him, was going to ruin her life. "My morning has been uneventful, thank you for asking."

"I know you went out with him last night." The taller girl rolls her eyes and turns to lean her back against the lockers beside her. "If you even think about getting back together with him, I will-"

She cuts off the oncoming slew of vulgar threats Santana, no doubts, has for her, which, she knows by now is usually for her sake. "I have no intentions of doing such as I have long realized our relationship would not have a future seeing he would never leave Lima for my sake. I refuse to be confined in a podunk town such as Lima, Ohio."

Santana snorts. "Or maybe, you're just waiting for a Jewish manwhore to finally take you up against the lockers."

"However tempting, Noah only has eyes for Quinn." She shuts her locker, after making sure she has all her notebooks and binders she needs for her morning classes. "As much as many girls would like that, I prefer relationships where we share-"

"Quinn is just a stuck up, little bitch. If you asked," Santana ignores her indignant huff and runs her hands through her hair. "I'm sure Puck would hand you his balls in a pretty little bag, if you asked for them."

"Yes, of course." she says dryly. "That would mean also mean why said boy is currently engaging in activities such as those with one of your cheerios."

She lifts her chin slightly towards the direction where she had seen Puck practically shoving his tongue down the sophomore's mouth.

"Whatever." Santana flicks imaginary dust of her shoulder. "You've been salivating over him since the final Finchel break up."

"I have not!" she huffs indignantly. "I merely find him attractive and underneath all that 'Puckishness', he is a remarkable person."

"Gross." Santana screws up her face just as Brittany skips over towards them.

"Sanny! Rachie!" Brittany grins up at them, all sunshine and rainbows.

The Latina's facial features quickly change into one almost like a lovesick puppy. "Hey, Britt-Britt."

"Good morning, Brittany." She greets the optimistic girl in front of her. "How was your morning?"

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asks with a smile on her face.

"You've said that before already, sweetie." Santana responds easily, completely at ease with Brittany's behaviour.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you two knew." Brittany links her arms through hers and Santana's, tugging them both towards their first period. "What if one of you met a shark in the ocean and no one was there to save you?"

She tunes out of the conversation and glances towards the boy she had spent the entire night thinking about.

The cheerio has her attention on the mirror taped to her locker, furiously fixing her hair.

Her heart stops momentarily as her eyes meet his hazel ones.

It's like she can't breath.

She wants to reach out to touch him but she remembers where she is and what he'd been doing, so she does what she does best and keeps her show smile in place.

He frowns but nods in return.

She lets Brittany tug her away and hopes that Brittany's endless chatter would distract her enough until class started.

* * *

Classes keep her adequately distracted but once lunch arrives, he drops into the chair beside hers.

"Had fun on your date with Finnocence last night, Berry?" His voice is all low and she can almost feel the vibration from his chest as he growls out the question.

"For your information." She tries to maintain that nonchalant look as she peels open the lid to her lunch. "It wasn't a date, but a mere outing between friends."

"Yeah, right." He snorts. "I'd totally believe it if I didn't see him leaning down for a kiss."

"I do not appreciate being mocked in such a way." She slaps at his hand as he attempts to steal her cookies. "I refused his attempts and he understood and accepted it. Not that you, of all people, have the right to ask me when you spent the entire morning with a cheerio on your arm, Noah."

"Whatever." He drops an arm to the back of her chair and takes a bite of his burger. "It's not like I care."

She tries not to show how those flippant words hurt but the look Santana sends her tells her she's not hiding it well.

"Did you do the glee assignment Mr. Schue assigned?" Kurt asks once he sits down across from her with his lunch tray. A few muttered responses come from the rest of the club. "I can't believe he is, once again, trying to win over Ms. Pillsbury by using us as to find him songs to woo her."

She really tries to focus on Kurt's words but it's close to impossible when Puck begins to wrap the ends of her hair around his finger.

* * *

"Why are you here?" She turns to the boy sprawled over her bed.

He doesn't even turn to her but keeps his attention on the game in front of him.

"Ma has been bitching up a storm and Becca's being a little brat," he says in explanation.

She lets out a little sigh. "Noah, if you have time to playing silly games, why don't you do your homework? We have a math test this Friday."

He rolls to face her. "S'okay. Some girl said she'd let me copy off her if I take her on a ride on the Puckerone express."

"Noah!" she admonishes. "That's disgusting! I can't believe you."

He chuckles and sits up. "Are you saying that because you want a ride too?"

"Are you going to study or not?" She drops her pen and ignores the lecherous grin on his face. "If not, please go home."

He groans but slumps into the chair beside her. "Fine, I'm in your hands, Ms. Berry. Although, I wouldn't mind some glasses and short-"

She cuts him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. She shrieks and snatches her hand away seconds later when he licks the palm of her hand. "You're unbelievable, Noah."


	2. Chapter 2

_Because of all the times she's chosen first, she isn't chosen to last._

She stifles the groan that's dying to slip from her lips as she sees Puck sauntering down towards Quinn. It seems like whatever argument he had with Quinn had been resolved as he no longer seeked out hot cheerios and instead headed straight for the beautiful blonde. It's as if she's trying to make herself suffer, she watches as Puck bends forward to drop a kiss to Quinn's cheek.

She rips her eyes from the obvious display of familiarity.

"Green is not your color, Midget." Santana bends to see her reflection on the mirror hung on the door of her locker.

Brittany frowns in confusion. "But Rachel isn't wearing green."

Santana straightens up. "I meant that the jealousy on her face was beginning to show."

The blonde cheerleader grins as she takes in the words. "Does that mean she wants Puckleberry to happen?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not the entire school hear about my ridiculous crush." Rachel lets out another groan as she hurriedly tries to quieten down her friends before the entire hallway can hear their conversation.

"No one would blame you." Santana says easily.

She lets down her guard just for a while. "I'm tired of chasing after guys who always seem to want someone else but me."

Santana drags her into the choir room, while Brittany trails along behind them.

Once they're in the room, both cheerleaders takes seats on either side of her.

"Listen up, bitch." Santana says with a serious look in her eyes. "You're too good for him. If he doesn't choose you, it's his loss. Anyone who says otherwise has shit for brains."

"He's with Quinn." She stares ahead, unwilling to see the looks Brittany and Santana are giving her. "I can't and I shouldn't become a wedge in their relationship."

Brittany pulls her into her arms. "Don't look so sad, Rachie."

She returns the hug and attempts composes herself before the rest of the glee club trails in.

Sam walks in right as she's pulling away from Brittany.

She can see the concern on his face but she shakes her head softly and he just nods and takes a seat in the row behind them.

The four of them begin to speculate about their newest glee assignment as they wait for the rest of the glee club to arrive.

She feels Sam's arm brush against her back as he leans forward to talk to the three of them. It's warm but it doesn't bring butterflies to her stomach. It's merely comforting to have him there.

"Did you see Quinn and Puck's epic throwdown in the hallway just now?"

Sam's question has her confused. Weren't the couple just happily displaying their affections just a while ago?

Santana voices her confusion out loud. "What happened?"

"Quinn began yelling at Puck when the cheerio who he'd been with yesterday began to flirt with him right in front of her." Sam shrugs. "I think it's their third break up this week."

"Does this mean it's finally Rachel's turn again?" Brittany asks innocently.

It doesn't take long for Sam to understand those words. "You have the hots for Puck?"

What can she do but nod?

Sam whoops. "I knew it!"

She slaps him on the arm as he slings an arm around her shoulders. "Samuel Evans, stop yelling."

Brittany skips up from her seat and dances around teasing her, while Sam occupies the seat Brittany vacated. "But seriously?"

She huffs. "Yes, however ridiculous I find it, I do have the 'hots' for Noah."

"Well then, I support your quest for love." Sam gives her a pat on the head while Santana just watches the interaction with a smile.

"Although I am thankful and grateful for your support," she says to Sam. "I doubt anything will happen seeing as he's with Quinn and that-"

"Was with." Santana interrupts.

"-he seems to see me only as a friend."

"I don't think Puck sees you that way." Brittany stops mid-jump. "He calls your his 'hot, little, Jewish-American princess' while he just calls Quinn by her name."

She's not surprised by Brittany's observation. "It's because we grew-"

Mercedes walks into the room, followed by a stormy faced, Quinn.

All conversations about Puck stops.

"Hey, Rach, wanna come to the game tomorrow?" Sam asks her easily.

"You should come, San and I will be cheering but we'll come sit with you when Coach Sylvester isn't looking."

"Yeah, you should come." When his voice reaches her ears, she doesn't respond for a while. With Puck looking at her with those hazel eyes of his, she can't say no.

"I…" She peels her eyes away from him and she sees Quinn glaring at her behind Sam's head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Tina asks softly. "You can sit with me and Artie, although we'll be in the front."

"I don't want to intrude on your date, plus I'm not familiar with basketball."

Artie shakes his head. "It's fine, more the merrier, we can explain some of the rules."

She smiles at the couple and nods her thanks. Both of them grin back in return before they go back to their conversation.

"Yay!" Brittany grins happily and drops down into the seat beside Santana, happily discussing something about Lord Tubbington.

Sam begins to explain the rules to her but she can't really focus when Noah is staring at her like that.

The scowl on his face doesn't disappear as he heads towards a chair in the furthest row back but instead it stays there locked on his face. Should she have said no instead? But he did invite her to go, in a way.

"Rach? Rachel?" She feels a soft shake to her shoulders and she snaps out of it. "Are you listening to me?"

She gives a little shake of her head to clear her wandering thoughts. "Do go on, Samuel."

* * *

As her luck would have it, some neanderthal jock hits her with a cherry slushie as she's heading towards third period.

She gasps as the ice hits her face and slowly slips down her sweater.

She can hear Kurt and Tina's gasp.

She slowly lifts a hand to wipe the ice from her face. Laughter and whispers burst forth from the other students watching from around her.

She's not going to cry, she's used to this. Even if she says that, it doesn't stop the burn of embarrassment to creep up her neck. At least the redness of the slushie covers it up.

Both Kurt and Tina grasp her arms and drag her towards the bathroom.

She's on autopilot as Tina begins quickly wiping at the collar so it doesn't stain any further.

Kurt shoves her into the shower. "Take off your clothes in there and give it to me before it stains."

She follows Kurt's orders and does as he said. Tina hands her a bottle of shampoo and takes the clothes from her.

"I'll go get you some clothes," Kurt says. "I noticed you weren't lugging around that bag you usually bring your extra clothes in."

"Thank you." She does mean it. "I don't know what I would have done without the two of you."

Tina laughs. "It's not a big deal. You've helped us too."

Kurt returns with a huge hoodie just as she steps out of the shower. "Wear this."

She wonders whose it is but when she sees the lettering on the back, she blinks.

"He handed it to me and stormed off somewhere before I could say a word." Kurt answers in response to her confused expression. "With that expression on his face, it's probably to be your avenging angel."

"I think the word 'devil' would suit Puck more." Tina giggles slightly.

"I hope he isn't planning on solving this problem with his fist. He shouldn't be succumbing to violence. What if he gets into trouble?" She stops talking to shrug on the hoodie.

It smells like him, a mix of sun, grass and soap. She hopes neither Tina or Kurt notice her discreetly trying to sniff the hoodie.

Tina pushes her head underneath the dryers. "For you, he would probably be more than happy to."

She doesn't understand why everyone keeps saying that.

Kurt pulls out a comb and brushes through her hair.

"I just wish that he wouldn't do anything that would risk him being sent back to Juvenile detention." She brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "Brutes like those hockey players aren't worth the trouble."

Kurt groans, probably from all the times she's emphasized it.

Santana bursts in seconds later. "Berry, you okay?"

"I'm fine, San." she answers with a smile. "It's not the first time this has happened. Plus Kurt and Tina helped me out a lot."

Santana's face falls. It takes her a while to understand why but when she realizes what has the cheerleader making a face like that, she hurriedly tries to reassure her friend.

Santana lifts her hand to stop her. "I'm going to hunt that little piece of limp dick down and go all-"

She quickly interrupts Santana's tirade of insults. "Let's go to class before we all end up tardy."

Kurt and Tina nods and hurry out of the bathroom with their things while Santana stays behind.

She turns to Santana. "Is there something you want to say?"

Santana lets go of her arm. "Are you really okay?"

She takes Santana's hand in hers. "I really am fine."

Ever since she'd broken up with Finn, she had lost the protection of dating the school's most popular boy, but in exchange, she had Santana and Brittany's protection. No one had dared to slushie her since she had become fast friends with both cheerleaders.

She gives Santana a small squeeze and tells her to hurry towards class or else she'd be late too.

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to pack up my things." She gestures to her belongings scattered across the sink. "If you don't mind, would you please inform Mr. Schue of the reason why I'm late."

Santana nods and gives her a small hug before she strides off towards class.

She runs a comb through her hair once more before she hurries out of the bathroom after her friends.

"I can't believe I even bothered considered giving you a second chance after you went after manhands of all people."

She could hear Quinn yelling as she exited the bathroom. She peeks around the corner to see Quinn flailing her arms at a blank faced Puck.

"All you ever will be is a Lima Loser." Quinn crosses her arms as if to say 'what are you going to do about it?'.

"What's the stick up your ass?" Puck grunts out.

"I don't really care what you say about me, because it couldn't be a third of what I think about you." Quinn laughs, it's mean and scathing. "You can't even stay loyal to a single girl, what made me think that you, of all people would be able to do it with me. You're not worth the effort."

From where she standing, she can see the clench of his jaw and the steely look in his eye. Before she can stop herself, she storms out from her hiding spot.

"How dare you even imply that Noah would cheat on you when you're not together. You were the one who refused to be with him and here you are berating him because he wouldn't keep his affections devoted to you."

If Quinn was surprised by her appearance and her outburst, she doesn't react to it but merely stays in her position. "He's a Lima Loser. He's done it once, he'll do it again."

"Noah is not a Lima Loser. He excels in both arts and athletics." She crosses her arms, vaguely aware that Puck is standing right behind her as she speaks. "He has so much potential to do anything he wants. It's people like you who belittle him into thinking that-"

Puck closes his hand over her arm and pulls her backwards so she's leaning against his chest. "Thanks Berry, but I got this."

She turns to look at him. He gives her a soft smile before he turns back to Quinn.

"Oh, stop your puke inducing act." Quinn scoffs before either of them can say another word. "Puck will always be a loser, being associated might make me one and I have no intentions of being one anytime, ever."

With that Quinn turns around and flaunts off.

She turns around towards him. "I'm sorry for barging in on your private conversation."

Puck just laughs. "I never even got to say a word before she stormed off in a hissy fit."

She notices his bruised knuckles and she wraps her hands gently around his hands. "Does it hurt?"

His confused expression tells her that he's not sure whether she's talking about his hands or his break up with Quinn.

"I'm fine," he says a little while later. "It doesn't hurt."

She takes his hand in hers, fully aware how his envelope hers so easily. "You should ice this before we go to glee."

"Skipping glee, Berry?" She wants to wipe the playful smirk from his face.

"I'll allow it this time because you're genuinely hurt, not your 'stomach aches' just to skip math class and sleep."

He groans and pushes her hands away from his face. "Who was the one who said, and I quote, 'Air quotes aren't attractive, Noah!' end quote. Huh?"

She ignores him and pulls him towards the nurse office.

"I trust the two of you not to engage in any hanky-panky while I'm gone."

She gasps at the implications and quickly tries to refute the nurse. The nurse just gives them a small smile before she leaves the two of them sitting in the office.

It's strangely quiet for a while as they just sit there beside each other, with the ice on his knuckles.

"Did you do this for me?" she asks as she gently touches his knuckles again.

"No, I just didn't want does assholes to think that they rule the school, especially not in front of the Puckerone." He snorts but doesn't look at her as she lightly goes over his knuckles with her fingertips. "Singing and dancing is bad enough, no way I'm going up on stage looking like a loser without you making us sound good."

"I was over my head. Of course you wouldn't have done it just for me." She laughs a little to alleviate the awkwardness, before pull her hand away. "Let's head back to glee before the others begin wondering if we're playing truant."

She quickly moves away from him and towards the choir room before he can say another word.

As she does that, she really hopes that he doesn't notice how forced her laughter is.

(He does.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Diva, you look a little out of it." Kurt hurries over towards her with a worried look in his eye. "You didn't get harassed by those uncouth buffoons on your way back did you?"

She doesn't even realize Noah isn't with her until she enters the choir room, only focused on furthering the distance between them after her misinterpretation of Noah's actions.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying, Kurt." She shakes her head and sets down her bag in her usual seat in the front. "Sorry Mr. Schue. I was a little preoccupied, I hope I haven't caused too much of an interruption to glee rehearsal."

Their teacher merely shakes his head. "It's fine Rachel, we were just talking about the new glee assignment."

She smiles gratefully at Mr. Schuester and takes a seat beside Santana.

"Nice hoodie." Santana whispers softly into her ear as Mr. Schue turns back to the whiteboard, most likely to write down their new theme. "It looks familiar, I do recall seeing it on a certain boy we do happen to know."

She elbows Santana in the sides in an attempt to get the cheerleader to stop. It does work but the smirk the cheerleader throws her, has her flustered and feeling like she somehow lost in an argument that hadn't even happened.

Focusing back to the front she sees the word 'Heartbreak' written in Mr. Schue's scrawl.

She frowns. That wasn't something she was entirely sure she wanted to touch upon.

The bell rings before Mr. Schue can give them any more instructions. Everyone scatters, chatting in groups as they leave the choir room, all of them eager for their Friday plans.

"Berry, ready to go?" Santana's voice pulls her away from the list of songs she'd been considering for the assignment.

Heartbreak should be easy enough, since she'd experienced it more than enough times with Finn.

Right?

* * *

"I heard what happened in the hall." Finn approaches him and pats him on the back. "Thanks for helping Rachel out."

Who was Finn to thank him in Rachel's stead. He keeps that unspoken and just slings his bag higher up his shoulder. "It's not a big deal, Berry needed help and I was there."

Finn follows him out the door as he heads towards the truck. "I would totally have helped her if I was there, but I was on the other side of the school when I heard about Rachel getting slushied."

He drowns out his best friend as he keeps talking. His thoughts wander towards her in his hoodie, the way the hoodie easily reached the middle of her thighs and the way it looked like from the back, making it seem like all she was wearing was his hoodie.

"Thanks for helping out Rach again." Finn says as he heads off towards his car.

That familiar streak of irritation runs through him again when Finn thanks him. He pushes it down and head towards his truck.

Before he can even start his truck, her hears a knock on the door. He groans, knowing who was probably on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Berry?" he asks as soon as she whips open his passenger door.

She climbs in with a smile.

He doesn't find it adorable that she has trouble getting on.

"I was just here to inform you of the return of your hoodie. Thank you for lending me your clothing and I'll be sure to wash and return it by tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's fine." He lifts an eyebrow at her. "I know that's not the main reason you hijacked my truck."

"I know you've said it wasn't for my sake but would like to thank you once again for dealing with those neanderthals." She turns to him, attention fully on him. "Although I hope you wouldn't resort to violence, if not for your sake, for your poor mother's sake. As a friend, I worry about your safety and I wish that you wouldn't get hurt."

He cuts her off before she can go any further, because he knows she'll just keep going on and on and also because he's heard it a million times before. "No one dares challenge my guns."

She lets out a tiny giggle before she groans. "Noah, be serious."

"I'll try to behave." He drops a hand on the steering wheel. "Anyways, need a ride home?"

"Yes, thank you." She grins at him. "My car had a flat tire this morning, neither dad or daddy had time to assist me in that. I was hoping to catch a ride with Santana and Brittany, however they seemed a little occupied and I didn't have the heart to interrupt."

"They were making out behind the bleachers weren't they?" he asks her dryly, already knowing the answer.

She goes a little red in the face. "I left when I heard them talking about lady kisses when they got home."

He chuckles and starts the truck, paying half mind to her babble about her dads business trips as he drives her back.

She looks surprised when he gets out of his truck and follows her towards her home.

"What?" He pulls her stupid trolley bag from the bed of his truck. "I'll help you change your tire."

"Really?" She gives him that smile she always uses when she's really happy

"Yeah," he grumbles. "Move your hot, little ass before the sun sets."

She hurries towards the garage with her trolley bag behind her. He can see her car before she even tells him where it is.

"I'll be right back with something to drink." She looks towards him as if asking if he was good with being left behind. "What would you like?"

"Water is fine."

She disappears in a flurry of activity and the garage goes silent without her constant chatter.

Without her as a distraction, he finishes quickly.

Maybe because she's so fricking tiny, he doesn't notice when she comes back.

He almost drops the lug wrench when she suddenly speaks into his ear like it's nothing.

"Here's your water."

She's still squatting beside him when he takes the bottle from her hands. She's no longer wearing his hoodie but changed into a long sleeve shirt. The only reason he notices is because if he looked down, he'd be able to see down her shirt.

Standing quickly, he tries to forget why he's being such a girl over Rachel Berry of all people.

"Thanks for changing my flat tire." She follows suit, brushing against his arm. It's like she doesn't even notice the contact as she blinks up at him innocently, all doe-eyed. "You've always been dependable."

He takes a step towards her. "And what do I get out of being _dependable_?"

Without breaking eye contact, she takes a step back. "My gratitude and some 'thank you' cookies?"

He follows, taking an even bigger step. He feels the corner of his mouth begin to lift into a smirk when he hears the question in her voice. "What if I want more?"

"In exchange for changing a tire, something either one of my fathers could have done, I feel that baked goods are more than enough as a thank you." Even with her back pressed against the hood of her car, she can still come up with such formal words. Or maybe it's because she's in that situation, she's being even wordier than usual.

He cages her between his arms. "A kiss would help sweeten the deal."

Her face is just slightly tinged with pink but he can see she's not against the idea.

When he leans forward, he can smell her, it's a little mix between flowers and brownies. It reminds him of the times when she used to bring him all the cookies and cakes she baked.

He doesn't remember when it stopped but he has a feeling why it stopped.

"Don't want to?" he asks, purposefully into her ear. He doesn't miss the little shudder from her.

After a little moment of hesitation on her part, he feels her small hands go up to his chest.

"I refuse to be Quinn's replacement." She hesitates, her hands gripping his shirt flattens and she pushes him away. He lets her. "I have pressing matters I must get to. I'm sure you know the way home. Please close the door when you leave."

With that dismissal, she strides back into her house without a single look behind her.

All he can do is scrub a hand over his face when he settles himself in his truck.

There was no way he just wanted to kiss Rachel Berry.

Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It makes me really happy to see them.**

 **I'm not good with writing Puck probably because I don't really know him that well but I tried. It's especially hard writing him, I had to actually do research XD but anyways, please be nice and review whether it's good or bad :)**

 **This is a short chapter because this is all I could manage to do since exams are coming up.**

* * *

She doesn't know what to take of it anymore.

She stares at hoodie, more precisely, she stares at Noah's hoodie, once she's safely hidden in her room, after she practically ran away. It looks so out of place amidst her clothes. It's way bigger than her sweaters, the sleeves and the hem hanging way lower than any of her clothes.

She hates how easily he just seems to fall into her life when she's trying so hard not to be wavered by his every little action.

Closing her eyes for a little while, she lets herself daydream about how it would feel to be the one he has his attention on, the one he chased after with that stubborn determination of his.

She quickly pulls herself out of it when she remembers how unproductive and how useless it was. She had her chance but the wrong timing and her attention on the wrong boy ruined them.

Folding the hoodie in her bag, she hopes that it would be enough for her to forget about him. She throws her attention into her homework and studying so she can wipe him out of her mind.

* * *

He groans and scrubs a hand over his face when he remembers the conversation he had with Azimio.

" _Why are you so hung up on it man?" Azimio asks with an ugly smirk on his face. "I just gave Rachel Berry the shower she needed."_

 _It took a huge part of him not to instantly deck the douchebag but he holds it in._

 _He knows pretty well that the scowl on his face is telling enough. Seeing Azimo take an involuntary step back is a small victory itself._

 _Ignoring the other students, no doubt, waiting for a beat down to occur, he advances towards the other boy._

 _He easily sees through the fake bravado on Azimio's face._

 _He doesn't have Finn's height but the muscle and the anger coursing through him gives him an upper hand._

" _Don't you ever come near her or I'll shove your hockey stick so far up your ass, you'll be coughing it out for the rest of your pitiful excuse of a life." The threat comes out low and vicious through his clenched jaw._

 _Azimo scoffs after a little prodding from his lackeys. "Why? Don't want us messing with your little side freak when you're too busy fucking the chastity queen wanna be?"_

 _No one lays a hand on Puck's girl, ex or raging bitch._

 _The final step he takes has Azimo pressed against a locker. He grips the collar of Azimio's shirt._

" _I dare you to repeat that." The resolve not to hit anyone gets flushed down in instant._

 _He can almost imagine Berry yipping at him about 'resorting to violence' and 'being a bad influence' once he finishes off Azimio._

" _I said," Azimio purposefully says. "That Berry has a nice rack I wouldn't mind tapping, even if-"_

 _Any good humor he had was gone in an instant, replaced by rage. Before he knew it, he had slammed his fist right into the lockers, narrowly missing Azimio's ugly mug._

 _His other hand tightens his grip on Azimio's shirt._

" _I'll give you 5 seconds to get the fuck out of my sight. If I see even a glimpse of you when after those 5 seconds, I'll make do with that hockey stick, so no one, not even your mother will want you." A cruel smirk plays across his face as he remembers how he used to rule the school with an iron fist. The flash of terror in Azimio's eyes tell him that the other boy remembers too._

" _Whatever." Azimio tries to play it off, unwilling to look weak with the crowd of spectators around them. "That loser isn't worth it."_

 _Puck lunges toward him, with half mind to actually break his nose this time. It has Azimio scrambling away and out of sight._

The sting of his knuckles scraping against the wood of his desk has him thrown back into reality and wincing.

He was denting lockers and threatening assholes for Rachel fucking Berry. If anyone had told him things would have turned out like this a year ago, he would have laughed and given them the directions to the nearest hospital.

Then he remembers those big brown eyes of hers blinking up at him as she thanked him. Her small hands coming around his arm as he helped her out of his truck. The smell of vanilla hitting him as he leaned into her personal space. Her parted lips and half lidded eyes as stared back at him, his lips just a mere inches away.

Jesus Christ.

He tried to kiss Rachel Berry and with the tightening in his pants, he wouldn't have minded it a single bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is honestly a mess. IDEK what's happening anymore. Please just bear with me until I get out of this slump ORRRRRR y'all could send me some ideas :) Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites :D it makes me really happy to see them~**

brittekit: Aww thank you so much for saying that, I will definitely finish this but I have exams right now, so I haven't had any time to write. Plus it doesn't help that I don't have any solid ideas for how this story is going to play out but I promise I will finish this :)

lexi: hahah thank you for saying that my portrayals are similar, or at least ok XD I was honestly worried that them seemed wayyyy too out of character. I still don't think I have a grasp on Rachel or Puck or anyone.

dili: thank you :)

Ms. allea: thank you for your encouragement :) I never understood teenage boys myself XD

* * *

Puck gives Mike a nod of acknowledgement and heads towards his locker.

It was barely Monday and all he wanted was to lay in bed and ignore all the whispers and glances being sent his way.

It was no secret to anyone in McKinley High that he had almost beat up Azimio because of Rachel Barbra Berry.

He didn't bother denying those rumors if it meant that he regained what little power he had let slip when he was chasing after Quinn.

No one should ever dare lay a hand on what was his, not that Berry belonged to him, exactly. But in a sense, laying a hand on Berry, meant laying a hand on him, and he took great offense to that.

Said girl skips towards him with a bag in her hands, both Santana and Brittany trailing behind her.

"Good morning, Noah." Her voice is perky. "I hope you'be had breakfast, as it is the most important meal of the day."

She's speaking a little faster than usual, he's amazed he can tell the difference. "Sup, Berry."

"I am here to return the hoodie I have previously borrowed, washed and dried." She holds out the bag in her hands.

He takes the bag and just as he's about to reply, he sees Quinn flaunt by, head held up high.

When he looks back down, Rachel looks upset.

"I should head off to my locker before I'm late to class." Rachel says softly, earlier perkiness dialed down a few levels. "Thank you for lending me a hand once again, Noah."

Santana levels him a glare as Rachel practically flies away from him. "Good going, asshole."

He shoots the cheerleader a glare. It's not like he did anything to warrant the name calling.

He doesn't get much time to dwell on it as Sam and Mike both stop in front of him.

"Coach Beiste says to spread the word that practice is cancelled today since there's a game tomorrow." Mike says as soon as both boys are standing in front of him.

"So I guess that means we don't have an excuse to skip Kurt's karaoke thing," he says with a groan, shoving a notebook none-too-gently back into his locker.

"It isn't that bad, man." Sam laughs and shakes his head. "If Artie's survived it, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Do you not remember how it sucked the last time we actually had to go?" He looks over at his friends. He grunts and slams his locker shut. "I'm ditching."

"Well it's a little too late." Mike shrugs. "Tina knows we don't have practice and if Tina knows, the girls know."

"And you know the girls will be onto you if you even think of not going." Sam adds on.

Oh, he knew alright.

He knew Berry would be all up onto his ass as soon as she got a sniff that he was planning on not showing up.

* * *

"Berry, wait up!" She hears Santana calling for her as she races towards the girls bathroom but she keeps going.

She knew Noah wasn't hers. She had no claims on him but it still hurt. Despite how illogical and improbable it was, she wanted him to look only at her.

When she reaches the bathroom, a group of cheerleaders are gossiping and giggling by the sinks.

The girls don't pay her any mind and for once, she doesn't mind.

One look at the expression on her face, Santana orders the girls out. The girls all gather their makeup and scramble out of the bathroom.

"You know he doesn't do that on purpose. He's always been a dense, unfeeling asshole." Santana gives her a small smile. "You know Puck doesn't think of her that way."

"Really?" She spins towards Santana. "He was just throwing all he had into chasing her just yesterday. And just yesterday-"

"He tried to kiss you." The cheerleader cuts her off.

"But he didn't."

"Because you pushed him away." Santana levels an accusing look at her.

"I didn't want to be Quinn's replacement." She props her hands against her hips. "I'm so sick of losing to Quinn. They always fall for her. She wins every time and I don't think I can stand losing again, especially not when I like Noah so much more than I ever liked Finn."

"Please, bitch." Santana crosses her arms. "You're the lead singer in Glee, you were the first girlfriend Puck ever had, and most importantly, you're friends with me."

The last one has her laughing. "And they say I'm the crazy one."

"I'm just saying." Santana smiles back at her. "Ready for Spanish with Schue?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Noah or Puck, as everyone refers to him as, is something like a foreign film lost in translation.

She never fully understands him but there are some parts so glaringly obvious to her, she doesn't even need the subtitles. Yet, when she needs the subtitles the most, it's a mess of words linked together, proving no help at all.

In her defense, Santana was the only translator who spoke 'Puck', so it was no surprise to her the translations weren't always a 100% as she would have preferred.

With Santana's constant teasing and convincing, she wants to see that there was something between her and Noah. With the looks they shared, the way he stood to her defense and the warmth she felt stirring in her stomach every time he was near, she sincerely hopes that she isn't completely delusional.

The feeling of having someone who is so brusque and hard on others would treat her with care and softness has her wanting for more.

But the Puck part of Noah doesn't do girlfriends, messy emotions. Those were reserved for Quinn.

No matter how many times she told herself, she seemed to always conveniently forget when he was around.

So when Sam asks her out for dinner, she says yes, feeling his gaze burning into her the entire time.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina give her encouraging grins as they begin badgering Sam about the date, while he awkwardly scratches his neck as he fends off the questions.

Santana nudges her and she turns her attention away from them. The taller girl doesn't look as pleased.

"What are you doing?" Santana hisses at her.

"It's just a friendly dinner," she whispers back. "Sam was the one who said it himself."

"Then what about him?" Santana's eyes flit towards Puck, sitting a little further away from her. She's definitely aware of where Puck is because she had been purposefully trying to avoid sitting near him.

Being in his close proximity wasn't something she could trust herself to do at the moment, so she choses the seat furthest away from him, praying he doesn't notice.

"He doesn't have anything to do about this because he's still pining for Quinn." She feels like this is just another repeat of the morning. Santana seems to think so because she frowns.

Without another word, Santana grabs her by the arms and yanks her from the table.

And just like a few hours ago, Santana orders the girls out of the bathroom and locks it behind her.

It doesn't take long for Santana to break the silence. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm tired, San." She drops herself into one of the chairs in the corner of the bathroom. "I'm tired of chasing after boys who are chasing after Quinn."

"And you think Sam won't be like that?" Santana asks her with an eyebrow raised. "He's dated her too, you do realize that right?"

"I'm not-" She closes her eyes just for a moment. "I don't harbour any romantic intentions towards Sam, he's just a friend who offered to take me to dinner since I looked down."

"I just don't want you hurt." The other girl sighs. "Puck is my boy, but he's an ass. He can be saying shit before his brain even processes what he's said. He is a mess on the inside. Slow as shit with own feelings and stubborn as a mule but I can tell that he wants you."

"Him wanting me has never been the problem." She stands up, hoping if that small action would clear her head just a little. "I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm wondering every second of the day, if he'd just go back to her one day."

"Puck isn't like that." Santana grips her by the shoulders gently. "You're the only one who makes him a tolerable human being we can all stand and he makes you a better person."

"Santana…" The name comes out in a little plea, she doesn't want to talk about Noah anymore.

Santana gives her a small nod and they head back to lunch.

She knows the other girl is definitely going to bring the topic back but right now, she doesn't have it in her to argue anymore.

* * *

When he gets to Hummel-Hudson house, he already sees all the cars in the driveway.

He can hear Mercedes belting out one of those long notes and he groans.

Pocketing his keys, he walks in through the door, it's obvious he's one of the last to arrive, aside from Quinn and Finn.

Artie gives him a nod as he settles beside him on the couch.

All the girls are dancing while the boys whoop on the sofa. Santana and Brittany are grinding against each other while Tina is pressed against Mike. Rachel giggles and moves her hips in a seductive sway and does a low spin that has him joining the others as they whoop at the show.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Sam get up, probably to join Rachel. He leaps up from his seat, uncharacteristically abrupt, cutting Sam off before he's even close to reaching her.

He feels more than hears her breath hitch as he settles his hand low on her hip. She barely loses her beat as she continues swaying her hips to the music. His fingers splay across her stomach when she presses her back against his front.

A small smirk plays across his lips as she turns back towards him, eyes fluttering and a small blush across her cheeks.

He doesn't really notice when the song ends but Santana yanks the both of them back into reality.

"If you don't mind, the rest of us would rather not have to see your crotch living in Berry's backside." Santana calls out with her arm wrapped around Brittany's waist.

"Santana!" Rachel's reprimand is automatic.

Santana laughs. "Oh please, midget, like you weren't enjoying yourself."

Rachel instantly slips away from him and hurries towards an empty space on the couch.

"Are you so crabby because you're not getting any, Satan?" He fires back, annoyed with the interruption.

A snort comes from Santana. "I'm not the one not getting any."

"Alright, alright." Kurt cuts off any further arguments. "Anyone else would like to sing?"

"Me!" Brittany raises her hands.

He settles himself on the floor, against the edge of sofa as Brittany sings.

The look Mike shoots him tells him that he wasn't as subtle as he tried to play it off as.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" It's no doubt it's Noah's voice. She'd recognize it anywhere.

She doesn't turn towards him but continues to stare out into the night sky. "I just wanted a little peace and quiet."

He snorts. "You, a little peace and quiet?"

"Even I do enjoy the quiet at times, Noah." Her answer is a little more curt than she wants it.

He settles beside her on the bench. "Chill, Berry, I was just messing with you."

"I do realize that." She softens her tone a little. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just busy thinking some things through when you happened to come out."

They sit there, his hard thigh pressed against hers, radiating heat and his arm moves to rest on the back of her seat. She finds herself relaxing as he absently plays with the ends of her hair.

He breaks the silence first. "What was that during lunch?"

She tries to recall anything that would have him asking her that. "You mean when I agreed to have dinner with Sam?"

"Yeah."

She picks at the loose thread of her sweater. "He asked me nicely, plus Kurt and the others keep telling me it's time to start considering other options."

Since you don't seem to want me. That obviously go unsaid.

He shifts so he's angled towards her. "And you think Sam is that someone you should be moving on to?"

"There's no harm accepting a dinner invitation from a friend, it's not anyone else is asking." She mutters the last part to herself but she knows he heard her.

"What if I asked?" The low baritone of his voice paired with the serious tone sends a shiver up her spine.

"Noah, stop that." She tries to laugh it off. "Don't say things you don't mean."

It'll get her hopes up and it'll make falling a lot more painful.

"Don't go with Sam." He reaches towards her. "Have dinner with me instead."

'He'll never be yours, Manhands.'

She fleds.

* * *

 **"You what?" Rachel knows it's not Santana asking her to repeat her story, but the cheerleader questioning her sanity.**

She had dragged Santana into Kurt's room as soon as she ran from Noah. She knows the girl in front of her would know the answers to her boy problems, at least give her the courage to face them.

"It was so sudden, just a day ago, he was infatuated with Quinn and then he's suddenly asking me to have dinner with him." She brushes a hand through her hair, keeping her eyes on the ugly fuchsia painting on Kurt's bedroom wall. "I just didn't know what to do."

"Listen up, Berry." Santana sighs, grabbing her shoulders, forcibly turning her so they're face to face. "You two have been tiptoeing around each other since your final 'Finchel' split. Hell, even before then. I don't pretend to fully understand why Puck is so damn fixated on the ice queen, but that, just now, was Puck was asking you out on a date, something that happens once in a blue moon, so go back in there and tell him yes, blonde barbie bitch be damned. Tell him you want to go have dinner with him that fuck him 'til you can't walk, until your name is the only thing he'll be moaning."

By now, Santana's crass comments don't phase her as much as they did, but at times, they still brought a blush to her cheeks. Now was not one of those times, not when she was getting her fill of self induced angst."What if it was just a jealousy spurred moment, that he might possibly be regretting by now?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Go, right now, midget."

She gathers herself and nods. Santana was right, Quinn was not going to become a roadblock to her success. She was Rachel Barbra Berry.

She leaves Kurt's room with Santana behind her.

Her eyes find Noah's. There's a flash of something she can't read until he tamps it back to one of impassivity.

Santana gives her an 'encouraging' shove that has her halfway sprawled across Noah's lap.

His eyes glint mischievously, no doubt with some innuendo on the tip of his tongue.

She quickly speaks up before he can say anything. "If that offer still stands, I would like to have dinner with you."

"I knew you couldn't resist the charm, Berry." The blank look he shot her earlier gone, and in place was a self satisfied smirk. "Do you need me to move away so I don't get you all hot and bothered?"

"I think I'll manage just fine," she says dryly.

"Your actions and your words don't seem to agree with each other." He gestures to her upper half still draped over his lap.

She groans and quickly rearranges herself so she's not all over him. She smoothes down her skirt, so her hands have something to do. "Anyways, seeing as you won't give me a proper reply to my question, I feel that the best would be for me to retract my earlier offer and-"

"Woah, Berry, calm down." He turns to her, the teasing note in his voice replaced with a deeper, more serious tone. "I was just trying to wrap my head around the sudden 180."

She mirrors his actions and turns just enough so she's facing him. "As I said earlier, I was thinking some things through but Santana has broken me out of that limbo and I believe that attempting dinner with you would be quite an experience."

"A good one, I hope." He chuckles, it's a low rumble that has her remembering what Santana had just said minutes ago. It leads her to wondering what he'll sound like moaning her name.

She feels her cheeks burning up as she cuts off any further scandalous thoughts.

"Let's try this again, this time I'll ask and you say 'Why yes, Noah, I'd love to have dinner with you', kay?" She smacks his arm as he purposefully raises his voice in a bad attempt at imitating her voice. "So, here goes. Rachel Berry, would you clear your oh-so-busy schedule and have dinner with me?"

She giggles lightly. "Why yes, Noah, I'd love nothing more than to have dinner with you."

"Don't think for a second I didn't hear the sarcasm." He mocks frown at her. "But since I'm so forgiving, I'll let you off with a warning."

He seems to remember something because that silly expression drops. He cups her cheek with one hand. "In all seriousness though, I'm not using you as a replacement for Quinn."

For the first time that day, she feels like she can relax. A smile flits to her lips and she leans against his big, warm, calloused hand. "Thank you for saying that, Noah."

They stay like that for a little longer until she gets up. He shoots her a confused look, clearly wondering why she was suddenly moving away.

"Since I accepted your dinner proposal-"

"It's a date, Berry." He cuts in.

"-it would be proper for me to refuse Sam's offer." She continues as if he hadn't spoken. "Unless you would rather he join us."

He groans at the coy look she sends him. "Whatever, go tell Evans I'll kick him in the balls if he-" He stops himself before he blurts out something he can't take back.

A look of understanding flashes across her face. With that, she gives him a teasing smile over her shoulder as she skips back to where the rest of the glee club was to the sounds of him grinding out her name in frustration.


End file.
